Last Chance
by yellowlightning
Summary: Jason/Trini song fic *added chapter*
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers A/N: The words found in are thoughts and special thanks to those who wrote reviews for "You Never Knew"  
  
Last Chance  
  
Trini bit her lower lip as she went through her closet, looking for a jacket to wear. She could feel her hands shaking as they ran along the different fabrics of clothing. Just as she pulled out a black jacket, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Trini answered as she slipped into the black jacket, hiding the yellow top underneath it.  
  
"Hey!" replied Kimberly, a little too loud.  
  
"Someone must be glad to hear me," giggled Trini as she pulled out her black hair.  
  
"When my best friend is millions of miles away I'm ALWAYS glad to hear her," smiled Kimberly. "How's Switzerland."  
  
"The same everyday that you've been asking me for the past ten months," smiled Trini as she took a seat on her bed. "How's Angel Grove?" Her tone was serious what she was really asking was how was the Power Rangers.  
  
"Good," nodded Kimberly understanding her best friend. "Jason leaves tomorrow."  
  
"I know," whispered Trini as she could feel her eyes begin to water. She knew it was for the best, someone had to be the Gold Ranger and if anyone else deserved it, it would be Jason.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Kimberly questioned in a sincere tone.  
  
"I don't know, Kim" Trini answered as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Trini-" started Kimberly before she heard a knock come from Trini's dorm room.  
  
"Kim, I got to go. Jason's here, the Conference is throwing him a farewell dance," replied Trini as she quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
"Okay," Kimberly answered, not knowing what else to say. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, I'll call you," Trini responded before hanging up the phone. Trini quickly walked to her door and opened it to see Jason well dressed. He wore black jeans and a long red dress shirt. "Sorry," Trini weakly smile, noticing how handsome her best friend looked that night.  
  
"It's alright. You look great tonight," smiled Jason as he gave Trini a good look. Tight black pants and a well fitted yellow top that was both conservative and revealing, but her jacket covered most of what could have been considered scandalize.  
  
"Thanks," blushed Trini, as she turned away to lock her door so Jason couldn't see. "You look great too." "Thank you," Jason replied as he playfully bowed. "Shall we go?"  
  
Trini turned back towards Jason to see his collar crooked. Her hands slowly went up to his collar as she carefully fixed it. Her eyes to intent with what she was doing that she didn't notice Jason's face getting warm. "Okay, now we can go," smiled Trini as she pulled her hands away from her the former Red Ranger.  
  
Jason quickly snapped out of his sudden interest of Trini, gulping hard. Quickly shaking things off, he offered his arm to her.  
  
This is my last dance with you  
  
This is my only chance to do all I can do  
  
To let you know that what I feel for you is real  
  
Trini took a sip of her drink and gently placed it back on the table. The night was almost over and she hadn't seen Jason since he escorted her into the auditorium. She wasn't mad just a little upset about it. It was her last night with her best friend and things hadn't go as planned. She understood the circumstances she wasn't the only one who was going to miss him, yet she was the only one who was going to miss him a lot. For as long as she have known him, he never left her side until now.  
  
"Hey," a voice beside her smiled.  
  
"Hey," Trini weakly smiled back, as she turned to see Jason.  
  
"Last song of the evening," Jason sadly replied. He didn't think he the night would have gone by this fast. He barely even spoke to Trini or Zack and he felt guilty for it. "Care to dance?"  
  
"Love to," smiled Trini as Jason took her hand into his leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Slowly wrapping his arms around Trini's waist, Jason gently pulled her in a close embrace. Trini could feel her eyes water as she leaned her head against his chest, leaving her arms around Jason's neck.  
  
This is the last chance for us  
  
This is the moment that I just cannot let end  
  
Before I know that there's a chance we're more than friends  
  
Trini's mind raced back to her conversation with Kimberly. If there were a perfect time to tell Jason, it would be right now. But what am I going to gain from this? What if he doesn't share the same feelings? I might risk telling him how I feel just to put us in an awkward position. What if Jason does like me? Not like there are any chances of that, but what if? Telling him now wouldn't help either of us. He has to go home, the Power Rangers need him. This is my last chance to tell him, if I don't he might find someone else  
  
So don't let go, don't let go  
  
Make it last all night  
  
This is my last chance to make you mine  
  
Jason stared at Trini, who was resting her head on his chest. I'm really going to miss you Trini. God, I wish I could go into your mind and know every world that you're thinking. You look so pensive. Ha, I wish evenmore that you could read mines. How am I suppose to tell you that I love you? And tonight, when I'm leaving. Jason was certain the feelings were mutual the whole time period at the Peace Conference proved it. But, would he be breaking her heart, telling her now?  
  
I kept my feelings so deep  
  
I kept my dreams of you and me somewhere inside  
  
Although I prayed that you would see it in my eyes  
  
"Promise to write me," whispered Trini, avoiding his eyes. She didn't want to look into them and cry. Her heart was breaking more every second that passed. It wasn't the love for him that was hurting, but the friendship that needed him.  
  
"I promise and I'll call you too," Jason promised as he kissed the top of her head. "Hey, I'll even teleport to your dorm room when I can."  
  
The thought made Trini smile. "Just make sure you tell me before hand, just incase" mumbled Trini her face growing warm.  
  
"Why? So you can hide your boyfriend?" teased Jason as he waited for a slap from Trini.  
  
"Shut up," snapped Trini as she hit Jason's shoulder as predicted. "No, just incase I'm in my towel." Her eyes looking intently at Jason as he began to blush. She quietly giggled satisfied at Jason's sudden embarrassment; it reminded her of how he used to be around her so nervous.  
  
Jason caught Trini's giggles and quickly smiled, "Well in that case I'll invite myself."  
  
"Jason!" Trini quickly snapped in surprise as Jason gave her a smile that sent chills up her spine.  
  
But this is my last chance to say  
  
What's in my heart before you stay out of my life  
  
And then you'll understand the way I feel inside  
  
"You're coming down for Christmas, right?" asked Jason, as Trini return her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, Kimberly will kill me if I don't" smiled Trini. "Could you imagine loving someone without that person knowing it?"  
  
"Yeah, I could do more than just imagine loving someone without them knowing," whispered Jason, unsure if Trini had heard his words. He silently wished she did, but he could make his voice any louder.  
  
So hold me close cause it feels so right  
  
This is my last chance to make it mine  
  
Make this dream reality  
  
So close and yet so far  
  
Gotta find a way into your heart  
  
Gotta speak my mind  
  
Gotta open up to you this time  
  
I can't let you slip away tonight  
  
This is my last dance with you  
  
"I'm going to miss you Jase," Trini replied as her eyes begin to water. If we were meant to be, we'll be together someday  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Trini" Jason replied as he hugged her tighter. God, I wish our time was now and I didn't have to let her go  
  
This is my only chance to do all I can do  
  
To let you know that what I feel for you is so real  
  
So don't let go  
  
Just make it last all night long  
  
This is my last chance to make you mine, yeah  
  
To make you mine  
  
I love you, Trini  
  
I love you, Jase 


	2. 

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own any of these characters A/N: thank you to those who reviewed and for all the support. I added another chapter in request of Gamine hey, if you ask, you just might receive  
  
Last Chance  
  
Jason looked at the time it was late. He hesitated, contemplating whether he should make a visit or not. He had been so busy with school, the dojo, his family, and especially with the Power Rangers that writing and calling weren't as often or as long. What made things worse was he had been avoiding a visit ever since he met Emily. He couldn't explain why, it wasn't like he was going out with either of them, but in some sense he felt as if it was wrong for him to "talk" to Emily. He had to see her, maybe he'll know what to do after that. Touching his communicator, Jason teleported.  
  
The room was dimly lit. A smile crossed Jason's face when he heard Trini's voice inside his head telling him to notify her before he paid a visit. Noticing that the former Yellow Ranger was not in her bed, Jason walked over to the other side of the room. Beside the armchair was a light, which was on and on the comfortable armchair, was Trini curled up with a book in lap. She had fallen asleep while reading and now slept peacefully on the chair. It didn't take Jason a long time to realize that Trini was in her sports bra and a pair of tight sweats and he silently thanked God that Trini couldn't see his face. Pulling himself away from her appearance, Jason slowly and gently picked up Trini.  
  
Snuggling closer to Jason for warmth without knowing it, Trini open her eyes to see Jason. "Jase?" she whispered.  
  
"Hey Angel," Jason replied without thinking, the name caused Trini to smile.  
  
"Mm, were you here long?" Trini sleepily asked, getting comfortable in his arms.  
  
"Long enough to watch you sleep," answered Jason as he slowly walked toward Trini's bed.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" asked Trini, as Jason slowly laid her into her bed.  
  
"Sure," smiled Jason as he pulled the covers to Trini's chin.  
  
"Stay with me until I fall asleep," Trini mumbled under her exhaustion. She didn't want to tell Jason that she had been having countless nightmares, but she wanted at least one night of peaceful sleeping.  
  
"I'll stay until I have to go," reassured Jason, as he kissed Trini the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Jase," Trini weakly smiled, hiding deeper into her comforter for warmth.  
  
"I love you, Trini" Jason whispered in the dark as he looked at the beautiful Asian.  
  
"I love you too, Jase," mumbled Trini before she fell asleep.  
  
Jason's eyes widen at the fact that Trini had heard him and at what she had said in response. At that moment he didn't care if she had said it because she's sleep deprive because something inside of him told him it wasn't because of that. And at that moment it was enough to keep hope for them.  
  
*Sorry so short. Maybe I'll do another one. Ideas are welcomed* 


End file.
